End of Innocence
by Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai
Summary: No one has ever left little Shadey Orchard. No one will. Old habits die hard. And the End of Innocence is inevitable. Or is it?


Author's notes: This is Ame! **Unfortunately my first fic on this account is not Yu-Gi-Oh but I'm glad I've gotten something done for Halloween. I'm updating the first chapter quickly after the prologue so stay tuned to see it soon! This fic is actually my own original 'Silent Hill-esque' story but I wanted it to be in the Silent Hill category for my own reasons. Hope you enjoy it!**

Molten gold melted against the autumn kissed trees, eagerly shaking their withering boughs against a gentle, whispering wind. The field of grain danced, swayed, and bowed before lying still as the forest melody stopped and listened to birds' song. Leaves roused from a summer sleep, alive with color and cast away to the brown earth.

Cumbersome rays dappled into Natasha's drawn window, creating pinpoints of shadow along the Oakwood desk and hardwood floor. She shielded her eyes, allowing the sun a wry smile, while opening up her silver laptop.

Sounds of morning drifted from the kitchen and she could dimly hear her mother trying futilely to awaken the slumbering lioness, Phoebe, her younger half-sister. As expected the attempt failed and Phoebe nestled into her victory; two more hours sleep.

Her mother had her young, married another man and had Phoebe.

"'M up," Natasha mumbled just as her mother was about to knock, rewarded with retreating slipper-clad footsteps.

Natasha lived in a small rural farmland, Shady Orchard, surrounded by natural forest growth. Her nominal town barely held 1,000 people, the equivalent to a suburban high school. Their **only** high school held 600 students and the others, approximately 400 residents, were adults and in the minor were toddlers and the elderly.

The laptop finally loaded; Nightmare Before Christmas wallpaper placed in the background. On her bed an enormous feline uncurled, ink black fur glistening as he slinked toward the young girl he allowed to share his room with. A twinkle of happiness lit Natasha's amber eyes and she began smothering her cat with nuzzles. "Morning my dear Salem. Let us see if the ever elusive Bulverine is on."

Salem's lamp-like orbs gazed at her coolly, mewling in approval before settling on her lap, pawing at the mouse pad of the compact computer. Natasha ran The Palace, playing with Salem's paws. He didn't even fuss. Oho, dear Bulverine graced dear Witch Hazel with his presence. Natasha laughed seeing the screen name PuMpKiNhEaD almost immediately pop up.

PuMpKiNhEaD: You're up early Witch Hazel.

:gin.ger:sna.ps:: You, too, Bulverine.

Phoebe was by far her best friend in Shady Orchard aside from a stout boy named Joni Merion. And the mysterious Bulverine. Most kids at her high school would think online 'buddies' were stupid and worthless but Bulverine was different. He knew how Natasha felt, as if he was looking out her eyes. And he was the only 'adventure and fun' in Shady Orchard. Her mother said it was a phase and Chad, her adopted father, barely was wary of any danger.

PuMpKiNhEaD: Is my dear little spell caster going trick or treating this year?

:gin.ger:sna.ps::...maybe...I think I'm a little to old **laughs**

PuMpKiNhEaD: No one's ever to old dear Hazel! You'd make a dashing witch with your fiery hair

:gin.ger:sna.ps:: Fiery hair? Monsieur, you make me blush. It's not fiery anymore, I put blood-red streaks in it and died the tips black.

PuMpKiNhEaD: Very sheik, much more deadly. Well, unfortunately I have to go; I'm getting candy for my trick-or-treaters

Natasha pouted, gazing mournfully at Salem. He closed his eyes in disappointment. "Ce la vi," she shrugged and pushed away a pang of loneliness.

:gin.ger:sna.ps:: Have fun and stay young! **blows kiss**

PuMpKiNhEaD: **catches** I'll do that. Take care and Happy Hollow's Eve.

He logged off.

Salem growled, an unpleasant rumble, and stalked toward the bedroom door, silently inquiring that he wanted to leave. Natasha quickly changed out of her pajamas and made her way to the kitchen, mulling over Halloween and Bulverine.

"Are you all right, Natty?" Chloe, her mother, asked softly, "It sounded like you had a nightmare last night."

-all the children-blood-come hither-screams

Natasha fought back a shiver and slumped in a char, pasting on a convincing smile. "I'm fine," she lied through her teeth and dug into some cereal that had been set out.

Chloe's youth was beautiful and radiant, a glow of patience at the corner of her pale eyes. "Just checking..."

"Are you done packing, Chloe?" Chad asked from the hall.

Natasha's eyebrow rose. "Packing?"

"Oh!" Chloe blushed scarlet, a sudden doe-eyed look of helplessness across her face. She seemed...scared. "Your father-"

"-Not my father-"

"Chad and I are going on a trip downtown for the weekend. Time away from home, you know? We trust you and Phebs."

"Isn't this sudden," Phoebe said, emerging from her den on cue, tussled and yawning with bared fangs. Her tawny short auburn hair was ruffled. Salem, lying at Natasha's feet, mewled at Phoebe. "How's my evil spawn of Satan?" she preened, scooping him up.

"We know it's sudden but we thought it'd be nice," Chad explained, lugging a plump suitcase behind him. "You're getting older, more responsible. And it's Halloween soon."

Easily bought, Phoebe set down Salem and began eating. However, Natasha felt an ominous presence growing in her mind like darkness by the way Chad's knuckles were white and the clattering of dishes from Chloe's shaking at the sink. **No one** had ever bothered to go downtown in **years**. She put her plate away, kissing her mother on the cheek. "Phebs and I are going to get pumpkins with Joni to carve."

"Just be home before we leave, ok sweetheart?"

Because you'll never see me again...

dying-your innocence-blood-is mine...


End file.
